


Under the Mistletoe

by Fenrir-San (Stargirl1180)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Chair Sex, Eggsy is 16, Fan Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl1180/pseuds/Fenrir-San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art. For Lady_Blackadder.</p>
<p>Teen Eggsy seduced Harry under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/gifts).




End file.
